happy_precurefandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Precure
Happy Precure Wikia Happy!Precure is about 4 girls who acquire the Tasty Pact and transform into Precure to save the world from the evil Darkness. The Precure's names are Yorokobi ayumi/Cure Cream , Amaimono Sakura/Cure cherry Cadline Atsumi/Cure Caramel Fukumi/Cure Chocolat .Happy!Precure is just a Fanserie Synopsis Once upon a time, a beautiful kingdom where reigned the peace and the enjoyment and which spread in the name of the sweet kingdom. In this kingdom everything was made in chocolate, in biscuit, in cake ... :Rivers in chocolate, houses in gingerbread, clouds in cotton candy ...In short, this kingdom was completed thanks to the queen cannelle. But one day, the members of ténébres attacked and transformed this dream kingdom into a kingdom of nightmare. So, the queen sent Bonbon , Cadline Atsumi and Prince Genki (The brother of Atsumi) on earth to find 17 ingredients which will make wake The legendary warrior Precure (cure Caramel) who is the only one who knows the recipe of the legendary cake which will save people of the sweet kingdom who gave in to the sadness and to the despair On earth they are going to get acquainted with candy and candy, two girls who hate each other and who quarrel since their childhood. They are going to open with Atsumi a cake store(pastry) (Pretty cakes) to give the smile to the others . Characters PreCure: Yorokobi Ayumi-'''She looks bad in the first 4 episodes (she did not stop saying bad things on Sakura) But deep down she is a great person. This is the reason why she becomes a Precure. Even if she is clumsy and not capable of making something without creating the disaster, she is always ready to help his friends..She has hair light brown on ponytail and pink eyes. She is stylish and beautiful Her alter ego is '''Cure Cream.Her hair become longer of light yellow color with highlighted light pink with a quite small hat (shape cremates with one cherry above) She wears a small white and light yellow dress (dress trains(forms) cream with a pink ribbon in the middle) and pink boots . Her introduction " The delicious dough on the cake .Cure Cream! " She is in love with Prince genki 'Amaimono Sakura-'''She likes the sport (especially the soccer) but especially cakes. She knows almost quite their names. She is in love with Shin but she has never dared to speak to him because of her big shyness. In fact, she never misses an opportunity to tease ayumi and remind her her incompetence .Her alter ego is '''Cure Cherry. '''Its dark brown hair is transformed into light orange waist-length where a part is lashed at the top of the head with the white ribbons decorated with two cherries. She carries a small light pink and light orange dress with small white ribbons and light yellow at the bottom of the dress and the big ribbon at the top of the dress (Light yellow + a cherry above) Her introduction " The soft end of the cream. Cure Cherry! " '''Cadline Atsumi- '''She is cute, soft: it always attracts the boys because of her innocent look and its supernatural beauty. It is the princess of the sweet kingdom .Lors of the attack of Darkness, she(it) went with Candy on earth(ground) in search of Precure.(who is Atsumi Cadline/Cure Caramel). she is the only person who knows the recipe of the magic cake "The lily in the caramel" ( The caramel is the best flavor of Atsumi and lilies are her favorite flowers) Son alter ego is '''Cure Caramel. '''His light pink hair in two braids grows up to make one braid who surround the head. Her introduction " The magic flavor of lilies, Cure Caramel " '''Fukumi-' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse